


An Unconventional Infiltration

by CelestialWeariness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gabe is good now, Gabe was always good eyes emoji, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, also Jack isn't well read and Gabe finds that almost disgusting, emotionally, eventuallyyy, for comfort and fun, heavy emotional lifting, heavy stuff, i love them, mcree and gabe content i want to see in the world out there, not a romance tbh, really all i want out of this is to put the sym, so much, they're gonna mess around a bit, well not too heavy probably we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWeariness/pseuds/CelestialWeariness
Summary: Overwatch returns and with both Jack and Gabe back as members. With no official Commanding Officer or substantial funding things feel the same but aren't at all. New team, new tensions, same goals?A year after Overwatch is officially back McCree and Symmetra are sent to Dorado.





	1. Chapter 1

It was decided the morning after successfully claiming and holding a high priority target from Talon that Agent Symmetra would escort McCree in a covert extraction. An unconventional two-man team, but Reyes had faith in their abilities. If anyone could run a covert op on this dry hunk of rock surrounded by sea it had better be McCree. Reyes did not trust fools, he never taught any either. Years later still, Blackwatch ex-recruits remained tactically and physically unmatched. Behind the smooth, whiskey charm and near sun-bleached poncho that he refused to retire was one of Blackwatch’s best. One of the only positives to come out the program.

One of the few Reyes had failed to smite under Talon’s control.

It was 6 am in Gibraltar, they had arrived back to base an hour past midnight, but Reyes could not fall asleep. He was not alone at first of course, their mission had been a success. The winning team upon arrival made their way to the recreational room for celebratory beers. Reinhardt, Torborjn, D.Va, Morrison, and Lucio.

Needless to say, it was a loud few hours. The group broke off one by one, until all that remained was Reinhardt and D.Va, too caught up in their match to see who could make it to the end of each glass the fastest. Neither showing any sign of calling uncle; Reyes cut them off after the fourteenth round. He had cleaned up their mess and retreated to the small kitchenette in the next room. Started a fresh brew of coffee and removed his tablet from the wireless charger to update his calendar, review intel, and make arrangements for future missions.

 His then full mug now cold and empty and the tablet screen now dim from his inattention beside him. He sits cross legged atop a wide seated chair. Not quite tired, but close. He was not ready to put his mind to rest. He needed to sort out his reasoning for the extraction team. McCree would be easy enough to convince. Symmetra would be a harder sell.

From the jump Symmetra’s presence at Overwatch had been controversial. While she was still affiliated with Vishkar Overwatch’s occasional acceptance of her help divided the few members that had answered the recall. Many were against her, but Winston’s diplomatic nature put them at ease. Guaranteeing that help from a powerhouse like Vishkar could be what the team would need to overturn Petras Act and make their activity legal. Protests subsided, but when the cameras were off no one went out their way to be friendly, or be particularly secretive about their dislike.

Lucio and Mercy were the main opposition to her presence, so the first few missions Symmetra was assigned to both agents were scheduled for press work at the UN Headquarters. The next mission was too involved to leave any hero behind. Weeks prior to deployment were filled with intense training; it was a productive time and on the battlefield their hard work proved fruitful when they achieved their objectives. There was still strain in team dynamics and the prior tension between Symmetra and the other agents came to head during a particular argument about her choice of teleporter placement that turned into a fierce battle of ideologies. After the mission Overwatch was informed by Vishkar that Symmetra would no longer be open to working with them, but the rest assured Vishkar would offer their support when necessary.

Few months into the future, media outlets are turned on their heads when the story breaks of the architect poster child of Vishkar exposing their dirty laundry for the world to see. Winston reaches out to Symmetra and she gives a tentative response. The team tries again. These time dynamics are better. Although Lucio and Mercy still do not trust her fully they were tolerant. This is what Reyes was able to gather from logs Winston had made during that period of time.

Not too long after Reyes joined; this was a far more controversial addition than Symmetra’s given his time as Reaper and despite predictions from major publications, Petras was overturned despite his presence. Then things got busy. Between new missions, press conferences, diplomatic meetings, and training sessions the team had no time for discussion of ideologies. It had been nearly a year since, things had slowed down as Overwatch’s renewal had become last year’s news. It was difficult to say if tensions still remained.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Reyes tried to relax the tension in his shoulders. He still could not put into words why he was drawn to this team. Why not Mercy, or Lucio? They had no experience in stealth operations. Currently many of Vishkar’s higher ups were being tried internationally for their crimes, the biggest counts against them being their involvement in corporate espionage. He doubted the businessmen themselves were willing to put their careers on the line for information, let alone their lives. Vishkar would need someone in house, to keep things as simple as possible; someone with lethal skill, someone with grace. Who else but the girl they had been grooming for greatness?

This was all just speculation. No information released by the media had confirmed Symmetra’s involvement in the company’s ploys. Yet, Reyes instincts told him that if he asked her he would get the answer he was looking for.

Symmetra’s file had read that she had been under Vishkar’s care since she was eleven when she enrolled in their Architect School under a special scholarship. No family; Vishkar was all she had. All the more reason to trust her with their dirty work. Just like a certain ingrate he knew. She would be perfect.

Even if tensions remained he would find a way around it. Winston would take his side, he was fond of Symmetra. And he had already run a simulation model with Athena, the probability of failure 12%. Not bad at all.

Satisfied, Reyes stretched his arms towards the celling his body making audible cracks at the movement.

“How long are you going to stare at me before you decide to come in?”

Stepping into the room Jack approached Reyes and sat in the chair beside him.  “I will never understand how you are able to do that”, Jack ignored his question and reached for Reyes mug and frowned at him once he had seen it was empty.

“Stealth is my bread and butter. Also your foot falls sound like sandbags hitting glass”.

Jack snorted, “That’s what every boyfriend wants to hear”. Reyes’ insult did not stop his boyfriend from reaching to touch his bespectacled face. Jack’s fingers moved from his greying chin, to his high cheekbones, drawing circles into Reyes skin in the wake.  “Why are you still up?”

Jack’s warm fingers made Reyes’ face run hot, but that was nothing new. He adjusted his seat so he could lean on his lover’s shoulder. “Work”. That was not entirely true. Nothing he was doing could not wait until the morning, but it was hard to shut his brain off once combat turned that part of him on. It always had been; SEP had made it worse. 

“I know it’s hard for you”, Jack wrapped his arm around Reyes’ bare shoulders, his body was warmer than usual from his nap. Jack’s finger worked small circles into his biceps. Reyes leaned in even closer, nearly resting his head on Jack’s chest. Relaxing into the enticing feeling of the pads of Jack’s fingertips on his scared skin.

It was almost embarrassing how easily he could fall asleep in Jack’s arms. He couldn’t help it, Jack was so damn warm all the time. A minute later he was nudged out of a soft snore.

“Gabe, let’s go to bed,” Jack’s soft voice like the call of siren. With no protest Gabe let Jack help him up and lead him back to his room.

The walk back woke Reyes up a bit and when they finally arrived to his bedroom he was lucid enough to not immediately head to his bed and pass out, he turned to change out of the black bodysuit he wore under his armor. After pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants he approached Jack where he sat at the foot of the bed.

Gabe opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sleepy yawn. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down on to the bed.

“Yes, I am staying”, Jack answered Gabe’s unanswered question. One of his hands moved from Gabe’s waist to the middle of his back.

Gabe hummed in response, his hands sought out to run his fingers through Jack’s hair. Sleepily eyeing the silvery locks that enveloped his fingers.

“What were you working on?” Jack asked, drawing more circles into his back with his fingers.

Gabe was steadily falling under Jack’s spell. The warmth of his proximity and his fingers on his skin coaxed him to speak despite his sleep laden mind, “Dorado. LumeriCo infiltration”.

“Hmm. Did you decide on the approach?”

“Two-person team. Four days max”

“Two? Let me guess McCree and-“

“Symmetra”

Jack was quiet for a moment before replying. “That’s a hard sell”, he mused.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Blackwatch did a good bit of infiltration for the UN. McCree can hold his own”

“As expected, but Sym-“

“How do you think Vishkar was able to outcompete all their competitors? They may have done some good work, but you can’t convince me they ever played _fair_ ”, Gabe yawned again. He would humor Jack for only a bit longer, the desire to sleep was starting to become more unbearable.

Ignoring Gabe’s cues of tiredness Jack went on with the conversation, “It is an odd team; Vishkar and Blackwatch”

“Two households, both alike in dignity”, Gabe mumbled as he untangled himself from Jack’s arms to remove his glasses.

“Ever the romantic”

If he was not so tired Gabe would have snorted, “Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy”.

Jack opened his arms again to receive Gabe, who laid his head on Jack’s chest. “Let’s hope in this case it’s not”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra and Pharah do some cardio and then there's McCree

While the old soldiers slept, Symmetra and Pharah made their way to the outdoor track that backed the base. The early morning sun stood low its backdrop a celeste sky void of clouds. Pharah flicked her short locks out of her face from her current position, legs spread out on the synthetic asphalt. Her toned, sepia brown arms extended towards her toes. Symmetra sat beside her mirroring her movements.  

“How was your night?”

As Symmetra came up right she briefly recalled her memories of the night before. After some members of the team had gotten in, their late night victory celebration had interrupted her sleep. And as much as she wanted to blame them, it was not entirely their fault. Her room was immediately outside the recreational room and the walls were a bit thin. “Decent enough”, she replied coolly.

“Really? When I woke up Lucio was in the bathroom heaving into the toilet. Sounded awful”, Pharah stood up and continued stretching. “For a musician, that man cannot hold his liquor”.

Symmetra let her silence act as her response.

Pharah took the hint and changed the subject. “Well, let’s get started. Come on, get up,” she urged, extending her arm towards Symmetra’s still seated figure.

Symmetra groaned but took the offered hand detesting the smirk on Pharah’s face. “What? The supermodel afraid of a little cardio?”

Symmetra’s voice became haughty, “Jealous? It is not my fault I am blessed with brains and beauty and you have brawns alone”.

“Alone?”, Pharah flipped her hair, “I am as beautiful as I am strong and don’t you forget it”. With that remark she took off into a sprint, in seconds she was halfway across the track.

Smiling, Symmetra started after her. “No one likes a show off!”

Didn’t she know it.

 

A sweaty ninety minutes later Symmetra was nearly collapsed at the end of the track where they started. Tilting her head back dramatically to drain her water bottle of its contents. Clutching the empty bottle like a lifeline she let out a tired moan.

The sun was higher now, and it was doing nothing to help her already over heated body. She could feel Pharah’s amused gaze eyeing her, but she didn’t care. Before joining Overwatch Symmetra had thought of herself as rather fit. Now she wasn’t so sure. It was one thing to engage in regular physical activity for health and recreation, and another entirely to train amongst people whose livelihoods depended on their athleticism.

“No weight room then, Satya?” Pharah adopted the same haughty tone Symmetra had used on her previously.

Symmetra rolled her eyes, “No, _Feerha_ ”, Satya made sure to say her name pointedly*, “If you are looking for a spotter I am sure Zarya would love to join you”.

Pharah laughed at her tone, “Don’t be so sour! You kept up pretty well today. You know for a _dancer_ ”, Pharah clapped an encouraging hand on Satya’s shoulder.

She threw her another look of feigned annoyance, “Well then as long as we are giving out compliments I must say you did not look as unsightly as you usually do in your _Nike_ campaign”.

Crossing her arms Feerha met Satya’s eyes, “Well, I learned from the best”.

The two women looked at each other testily before falling apart in peels of laughter. When Staya opened her eyes again Feerha was whipping tears from the corners of her dark brown eyes. Still giggling, they headed back inside the base.

Once they had entered the base Satya lingered outside the weight room with Pharah sharing light conversation as she waited for Zarya. She had been serious before when she said she would not be joining her. She preferred to end her work outs with a few dance exercises, but for Feerha her workout was just beginning. She would spend another hour and a half in the weight room before running laps in the pool, and finally cooling down on a stationary bicycle. Symmetra had braved her routine once before, and that had been enough for a lifetime.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused Feerha to turn her attention away from their conversation. Their heaviness and the twinkle of spurs could only suggest a certain cowboy was passing by on his way to the shooting range. Satya’s back was to him as he rounded the corner but the friendly whistle McCree let out when he caught sight of Feerha confirmed her suspicions. She hoped Zarya would arrive soon.

“I thought I smelled an Amari”, McCree said. He shared a smile with Feerha before turning to Satya and tipping his hat. “Good morning, Ms. Vaswani”.

Satya was tried to quench her growing discomfort by lightly tapping her claw like nails along the wall, it helped little. She managed to grit out a clipped hello.

Feerha was quick to move on, hoping that McCree would not think too hard about Satya’s greeting. “On your way to the shooting range this early? This has to be a new personal record. Congratulations”, She drew her palms together in mock applause.

“Sure am.  And thank you, I’m turning over a new leaf”.

“I didn’t think you were the type to make New Year’s resolutions”

“I wasn’t then but I am now. New year, new McCree”

 “I hope you haven’t got ‘get stomped by Feerha in a game of hoops’ on your list as well”

“These are resolutions, not prayers. There is only so much one man can do”

More than amused by his response Feerha snort turned into a full laugh. She slapped the gunslinger on the chest repeatedly as her laughter continued and McCree joined her in her laughter.

 Symmetra felt like a fly on the wall, a voyeur in the lives of two siblings sharing jokes. It was times like this where she was reminded of how much deeper the history of Overwatch then what she had first thought. Some members were not just comrades, they were _family_.

They were all too distracted by McCree and Feerha’s laughter that they failed to notice Zarya approach them until she arrived.

Zarya’s booming voice caught the trio’s attention with no more but a cheery “greetings”.

Feerha waved at her while she attempted to control her laughter. “Good morning, Zarya”.

“I see you are excited to get started, yes?” Zarya smiled her accent heavy on her words.

“Just as excited as I am to see McCree lose another game today before dinner”, Feerha smirked.

“Keep talkin’ big game like that and one of these days I will beat you and you won’t ever hear the end of it. God don’t like ugly”, McCree responded with a smirk of his own.

Symmetra continued with her tapping against the wall. She should have excused herself a long time ago. She was not contributing anything to the conversation. It felt awkward. She began tapping her tennis shoes against the flooring as well, trying to work up the courage to leave.

“Hmph, we will see about that”, Feerha threw her farewells over her shoulder as she followed Zarya into the weight room, leaving her alone with McCree.

The make shift dance studio and shooting range were, unfortunately for Satya’s discomfort, in the same direction. Her soft footfalls and the twinkling of his spurs were the only sounds in the hallway besides muffled shouts of encouragement coming from Zarya behind the wall. She chanced a look at McCree from the corners of her eyes. The stiff set of his jaw was a testament to the fact that she was not the only one who felt uncomfortable.

She wanted to ease the air, but failed to come up with anything to say. It was not like she disliked McCree. He was a friend of Feerha so he could not be that bad, but his history with the other older members of Overwatch was off putting. She had made it a point to spend as little time as possible with those members of the team to avoid conflict.

It was McCree who broke the silence.

“I hope Feerha is not pushing you too hard on the track,” McCree said. He was trying to sound casual but there was still a tightness in his jaw that told her he was only making conversation because he felt it was the right thing to do.

“It’s getting easier.”

“That’s good to hear. I remember when I first joined, Reyes would wake me up at 4 am everyday to catch up on physical training. I ran the whole base ten times. If I didn’t finish in fifteen minutes he would make me do it again until I did it in _ten_.” McCree chanced a look at her to gauge her reaction.

Symmetra’s expression turned concerned. “That sounds intense.”

“Yeah,” his expression turned nostalgic “Blackwatch was intense, but I don’t regret the training. Believe it or not I used to be a scrawny thing. No muscle at all. A breeze could pick me up and carry me away.”

She let out a low hum. They were finally at the entrance to the studio.

At that moment both the screen on the wall beside them flicked on.

Athena spoke, “Agent Symmetra and Agent McCree. Good morning.”

The pair straightened their backs at Athena’s greeting. Symmetra's brow furrowed in worry. Was there a meeting she had forgotten to attend? An ill prepared mission report? Athena was a sociable omnic, but she would not acknowledge them without reason.

 “H-howdy, Athena. How’s the day treating ya?” McCree asked.

“I am well, thank you. Agents, you have been requested to join Reyes in conference room 2C at 1100.”

Symmetra’s eyes flicked towards McCree in question. He returned her gaze with a look of confusion. She let her teeth bite into her lip again.

“What for?” she asked.

  
“He only instructed me to tell you to meet him. The only note he listed in the appointment was that it was related to a future mission. There is no dossier associated with this mission as of 838 January 5, 20 ** _XX_**.”

McCree reached under his hat to scratch his head. Symmetra arched an eyebrow. They shared another brief, confused look. 

McCree grunted and lowered his gaze to the floor. Symmetra noted how his left hand traveled to his pocket, ghosting over the outline of the cigarette packet within it.

Athena continued, “As per the protocol written in the Petras Act, this meeting will be voice recorded and sent to the UN. And I will transcribe the entire conversation and copies will be sent to all agents active as of 1100 January 5, 20 ** _XX_**.”

“Are we the only agents attending this meeting?” Symmetra asked.

 “Yes.”

McCree stepped back. “No use worrying about it now,” he began walking further down the hallway towards the shooting range entrance, “Let him know I will be there, Athena.”

Symmetra watched his retreating figure. “I still don’t understand, Athena.”

Athena made a considering sound. “I may not be at liberty to say, but Reyes’ did run a simulation for both you and McCree late last night.”

“What kind of simulation?”

“Infiltration.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra helped Pharah learn to pose for her shoot w/ Nike.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more. Leave kudos/comments please.


End file.
